


顽固

by Sweet_Placebobo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现代架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Placebobo/pseuds/Sweet_Placebobo
Summary: 苍白，又无力，却让质变产生，又终结于此。
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	顽固

*练手爽文 72非现实OOC  
*可配合德彪西《Clair de lune (from Suite bergamasque) (月光 -- 贝加摩组曲)》食用

01

李旻浩和金昇玟炮友多年，就差在各大社交平台上公开彼此关系，并配备肉麻文字秀一通恩爱了。

关键是他们也没发展到谈情说爱的地步，不过就是各取所需，满足精虫上脑的需求而已。两人还没正经纯情到轻易就能把真心供奉于对方，甘愿做沦陷的痴人，自诩成熟的他们都认为此种行为过于幼稚可笑。

好比装扮成滑稽小丑，对着自己所爱之人手捧鲜花，最终落得个被残忍拒绝的下场。因为都曾经历过这类混账事，所以都更加心知肚明，自己心中的信仰在被爱慕的那方看来未必虔诚，甚至有可能被异化为病态的执着，反而让对方退避三舍。

不知怎的，当金昇玟即将在李旻浩体内迎来今夜第二波高潮时，这些情感问题莫名其妙就闯入了他的脑子，扰乱了他的思绪，使本该渐入佳境的情欲一瞬间被扯得支离破碎。所幸身体反应尚未跟上陡然变化的思维，快活的液体冲淌进塑料薄膜的前端，身下人的身子也跟着韵律抖了几抖，嘴里发出急促的呻吟，旋即软绵绵地瘫倒在狼藉的被单上。

李旻浩轻轻喘息着，缓了一会后便扭过脖子，眼角泛着可怜的红，眼珠子则染上层水晕，正对着仍留在他体内、不知为啥呆愣的金昇玟。

“怎么？不举了？”李旻浩半开玩笑道，声音轻飘飘的，显然还未从刚才的余韵中缓过来。

金昇玟没回他，也不知是没听见还是没放在心上，从他体内缓缓退出来后，也没有再做一场的意思，而是丢了避孕套捡起地上的衣物，走到浴室里开始洗澡。

李旻浩就这么趴在床上盯着对方的一举一动，最后“切”了一声，拿起放在床头柜上的手机开始刷微博。

跟大多数用户一样，微博于他就一消遣平台，平日关注时事动态，偶尔发发日常，顺带视奸一下未关注的人的微博，这三件事足以总结广大网友的使用行为。李旻浩不喜看热搜也不喜发日常，但对视奸则情有独钟，有时看到友人一条微博下各色点赞评论，总按捺不住好奇地点开那一个个头像去查看那些人的微博，说白了就是对“关注他的人都是何种画风呢？”比较感兴趣罢了。

李旻浩划到经常访问一栏，点开了最上边那个他闭着眼睛都能描摹出来的头像。

那人最新发的一条微博还是前两天的，文字配图也没多特别，就一句“今天”和一张操场跑道俯视角度的照片，而照片下方的那双限量款AJ在夕阳余晖的照耀下正泛着层刺眼的光，仿佛怕人不知道它才是这条微博的重点似的。

“切……装什么逼啊……”李旻浩一脸嫌恶，但还是耐不住往下翻了翻评论，大多都是“酷——”“哥哥我可以！！！”“有钱人”这些没啥负面影响的内容，反而令他更加不爽。

尽管他心里很清楚自己没必要为这些小事动怒，但他的确生起了现在就对着床边那双大摇大摆的AJ踩几脚的念头。

不过若他真做出此种行动，估计会被正主按在床上再狠操一轮。

金昇玟虽看着有些高冷，但在原则问题上往往下手麻利狠决，藏在心底的暴戾一股脑便能顷刻而出，恐怖程度堪比火山喷发，要不是李旻浩亲自见识过，那他现在绝对会斗胆把刚才所想付诸实践。

可理智与他不得不承认的那丝害怕还是抑制了他的冲动，就算心有不甘，他还是关上了手机，也下了床走向雾气腾腾的浴室。

两人上完床后经常各清理各的，更别提在同一个浴室里洗澡，然而今天李旻浩难得有兴致洗鸳鸯浴，也知道金昇玟并不会拒绝这一事先没约定好的要求，所以干脆招呼都不打门都不敲地直接拧开门把手，扑面而来的热气在他身上滚了半晌，而他的目光则穿过雾墙定格在那具背影上。

金昇玟正站在花洒下，任由热水淋得他全身发红。他头发本不长，在水流的冲击下结成一缕一缕，盖住了额头，而隐去平日硬朗的气质，多了些柔和味来。他听到动静，转身便望到倚在门边的李旻浩，只见对方慢慢走近，踏入了花洒水域下方，原本就汗湿的碎发这下子彻底被淋湿，凌乱地散落在鬓角，水流淌过脸颊又顺着脖子滑到锁骨，一路向下，来到平坦的小腹，汇聚成一条蜿蜒色情的河流。

金昇玟凑上前一步，揽过李旻浩的腰，低头吻住对方半开半闭的唇。方才李旻浩倒在床上，几根发丝缠绵地贴上眉角，睫毛微醺，眼神朦胧，嘴唇嫩红，以及那习惯性的撑头动作，他明明见得多了，自然不会有太大的反应，可今天不知是吃错了什么药，面对这见了无数次的场面差点把持不住，好在理智的声音大过冲动，没让他不餍足地再捣腾一轮。

然而这个温柔没有情欲的吻还是暴露了他的小心思，只不过对方貌似并未察觉。

等两人都差不多沐浴完，时间已近凌晨，再不睡觉怕赶不及明天的早课了，当然也是明知道第二天有早课还要折腾人的金昇玟有错在先，只是李旻浩尚未问清楚金昇玟事由便被人直接带到酒店扒了裤子，从外到内被吃了个透。

李旻浩头脑昏昏沉沉，临睡着前都没想出个所以然，便蜷成一团彻底进入了梦乡。

02

李旻浩和金昇玟的关系于熟悉他们的人而言并不是什么秘密。

就算两人都藏着掖着，局外人终归旁观者清，但凡和他们处的近的都隐约察觉出那层云里雾里的暧昧来。比方说此时韩知城在路上瞥见一前一后坐在电动车上的二人时，顿时意会了那件不可告人的羞耻之事。

“怪不得昨晚没回宿舍……”韩知城小声嘀咕，冷不防右肩被人拍了一把，他回头看，发现是同班的徐彰彬。

“早啊，话说你刚刚看到没？那飞过去的两个人，啧啧啧，真张扬！”徐彰彬一脸八卦地追随着前方那两人远去的背影，后又凑到韩知城耳旁悄悄地问：“金昇玟是不是昨晚没回宿舍呀？”

韩知城耳边猝不及防被灌了口热气，忙站得离人远了一些，“不要凑那么近……嘛，就是你想的那样……”

“巧了，我告诉你，李旻浩昨晚也没回宿舍！”

徐彰彬表面一副被舍友抛弃的模样，实则内心雀跃不止，他并不反感同性恋，甚至对李旻浩和金昇玟这对养眼至极的搭配而感到过分舒适，可要把这种想法暴露在他人面前，怕不是会颠覆他本人在众人前的形象，所以他只能在暗地里嗑他站的cp，默默享受这种偷鸡摸狗的微妙愉悦。

至于怎么看破自家cp这层暧昧关系的，还要从很久之前发生的一件小事说起。

某次徐彰彬趁舍友不在搞宿舍卫生，扫金昇玟的位置时，不由自主地瞟了眼对方凌乱的书桌，眼尖地捕捉到桌上开了拉链的斜挎包内，某性用品的蓝色包装露出了锯齿边缘，徐彰彬心咯噔一下，便想，嘿，这哥们，有了女朋友还不跟我们炫耀一下，敢情他藏起来当小妾养呢？

可这疑虑尚未洒出来，倒让徐彰彬亲眼见证了金昇玟把李旻浩按在门板上亲热的景象。那次真的纯属机缘巧合，就因为徐彰彬要比往常早十分钟回到宿舍，还未到达楼层便在楼梯间听见那忽远忽近的怪异响动，他压着步子蹑手蹑脚地前进，在落日映红中逐渐睹见那交叠的剪影，正别扭地闷声缠绵着……他至今记得金昇玟那射向误闯狩猎现场的外人的锐利目光，现在忆起来仍觉得心悸。

自那之后金昇玟也没有和徐彰彬说不要对外宣扬，或许金昇玟并没有藏着掖着的打算，不甚在意才更符合他的为人举止。当然徐彰彬也不是那种逢人就说的大嘴巴，也明白这种事说出去，于当事人而言就是造孽。

固然徐彰彬就跟没看见似的，在周围人的环绕下装傻装顾忌到现在，也就只有在同样知情的少部分人面前才敢放下担子直言不讳。

“我敢保证，他们昨晚绝对——”他后两个字还没说出口便被韩知城捂着嘴咽回了肚子里。

大学的早课，要么逃过去，要么睡过去，至少于李旻浩而言就是如此，更何况昨晚明明没折腾很久，却令他格外疲累，可能夜里关于金某人的冥思苦想费了太多脑水，导致他现在依旧昏沉得紧，当着老师的面直接趴在了桌台上，于是便被要求严格的教授当着全年级的面点了起来。

“李旻浩同学？请你叙述一下斯金纳之箱的原理。”

可这会李旻浩早已和周公幽会去了，哪来的空闲回答老师的问题，在旁的人看不下去，遂主动举手，放开音量道：“老师，我来回答吧，旻浩他不太舒服。”

金昇玟从座位上站起，仪态从容地叙述着问题之解，全程谈吐利索，三两下便说清了实验过程及原理。一旁仍闷头趴在桌上的李旻浩，则不露痕迹地动了动手指。

直到金昇玟答毕，重新坐下，他在李旻浩耳边悄声说了一句：“你可以继续装睡了。”

李旻浩顿时红了耳朵，却不敢就这么轻易坐起身子，再一次，数不清这是第几次了，又是这个金昇玟帮他解围，又再一次加剧了他的难堪。他像个被对方反复揉捏的面团，被随心所欲地捏成想要的样子，而他除了无声抗议之外还要承受丑陋之态暴露于众人前的命运，始作俑者在一旁看好戏之余还不忘关怀他几句，可真是够敬业的。

李旻浩越想越气，却碍于周遭环境不得发作，灵机一动向旁边挪了挪脚，随即重重踩上旁人前几天才刚刚在微博里晒过的那只限量AJ。

金昇玟完全没料到李旻浩的这一脚，强忍着怒火用力掐了掐对方的侧腹。

等风起云涌的早课一结束，金昇玟二话不说把人从座位上拎起赶往下一个教室去了，一路上气势汹汹的，脚下一只AJ还残留着李旻浩刚刚踩出来的灰色鞋印。李旻浩被他的手劲抓得胳膊生疼，却不敢轻易甩开，哪怕现在两人的姿势在外人看来要多别扭有多别扭，李旻浩也摸不准对方之后会做出些什么事来。

指不定会是更有伤风化的事，倒不如识相点，忍忍就过去了。

要知道他们一直是这种模式相处的，明明关系没多情深热切，肉体的磨合却让这种举动产生地更加自然，许是两人或多或少都提升了对彼此的阈值，才不介意偶尔如情侣间这类小打小闹的调情，比如说牵手，拥抱，接吻。

只是这样的模式在外人看来未必能理解接受。

所以必须藏起来，不能被外人发现。

不然肯定是要被排斥唾弃的吧……

他们自然深谙此道，却总欲图打破界限，想把真实境况一览无遗地暴露给外人知晓。或许是隐忍过久，又或许是别的什么思绪，让他们在相处多年之后越发躁动，差点就对外公开了两人的关系。

徐彰彬那次完全是意外，然而谁又能保证他俩没有任何故意为止的念头呢？

每当两人心照不宣地处于同一步调时，都会为自己多余的想法而感到可悲。没有任何感情的铺垫与点缀，单靠纵欲的肉体关系，还妄图登大雅之堂，未免太过不自知而滑稽至极。

毕竟，他们不过是炮友而已。

03

“我失恋了。”

撂下这句话，对方过了许久也淡淡地来了一句：“巧了，我也是。”

不是没见过同为孤雏的两人互相安抚的狗血桥段，不是没听过那些失恋者互相疗伤的俗套歌词，两人关系的延伸看起来顺理成章，而多了些自暴自弃的意图。

一开始他们并未做完全套，顶多抓着对方的性器一起发泄出来，甚至也没有拥抱、亲吻这类更进一步的调情，单纯地互打手枪满足私欲罢了。那时他们也才十六岁，正值青涩刻苦的年纪，一面探索未知一面又担惊受怕，既想追求刺激又怕这层关系赤裸于公众，好比笼中的囚鸟，渴望展翅又深陷冰冷囹圄，而逐步打消了更进一步的念头。

事态发生转折是在彼此十七岁的夏天，那年两人都参加高考，不过刻于记忆深处的却不是考场上的拼搏，而是一场挥汗如雨的期中球赛。球场上的李旻浩身着亮白色的皇马球服，在众人的欢呼呐喊下成功冲破防守突进一球，前锋的位置让他承担重任又熠熠生辉，动作激烈的同时亦纹丝不乱，发上汗水随奔跑喷洒空中，在灿阳映照下闪闪发亮。

本应顺利的下半场，他被敌方后卫挤贴着不放，便把球往反方向踢出，刚想迈开脚步去追，被后卫一个抬脚直接绊倒，膝盖正正好摔落在地，疼得他爆发出一声短促的轻嚎。

“嘟———————”裁判用力吹响哨声，判了后卫红牌，比赛暂停，敌方后卫直接被罚下场，而场边的金昇玟则第一个冲向了倒在场上的李旻浩。

李旻浩捂着膝盖一脸痛苦，接着被来者打横抱起，低着头忍着情绪一声不响，直到离了场地才在金昇玟怀里颤颤巍巍地抖了一字：“疼……”

简单地处理伤口后，李旻浩又在队友及同学的簇拥下来到医院检查，医生给拍了X光，发现他膝关节骨裂，治疗后虽能痊愈，但怕不是再也踢不了球了。

这个消息于他于在场众人无疑是晴天霹雳。以至于在那之后好长一段时间，球队都瞒着李旻浩私底下练习，球队外的伙伴在李旻浩面前则对足球只字未提。金昇玟在李旻浩康复出院后，几乎承担了监护人的角色，时刻观察着对方的一举一动，生怕对方一时冲动做出什么伤害自己的傻事来。

事实证明，金昇玟的猜想不是没理由的，他还真就逮住了一次李旻浩自暴自弃的行为，也仅此一次，却让他记忆犹新，每每回想起来总觉得五味杂陈。那天下午自习，窗外正落大雨，雨点噼噼啪啪地砸在窗上，吵得人不能集中注意力，金昇玟便咬着笔尖发起了呆，视线飘忽到右前方那熟悉的位置，座位的主人尚未在场，一方空旷与周围奋笔疾书的场面格格不入，金昇玟放下笔，抄起雨伞轻手轻脚地从教室后门溜了出去。

室外的雨点声更响，像是一场暴动，把四周的颜色搅得朦胧而模糊了边际，寂寥与清净混融，夹杂在空气中，随着他的呼吸沁入身体里，倒让他的思绪清明许多。他下了楼，撑起伞步往此时必然冷清的操场，却在还没进门、隔着大老远的位置望见了雨中那人，对方毫无遮挡地任由雨水淌湿身上的校服，正一脚一脚地练习着射门。

他脚上发力凶狠，忍着趾骨的疼痛一遍又一遍地挑起球，黑白相间的足球裹着雨水冲入门框，径直砸在浸了雨而略显笨重的球网上，他缓了会正欲上前捞球，胳膊被一股力道向后拉扯，紧接着，他整个人被罩在了一片阴影当中。

“别做傻事。”金昇玟在他耳畔一字一句道，却被他反甩开手，雨水溅到彼此的脸上，“关你什么——”他低低吼出这句话，又被对方扣住了手腕，金昇玟手劲很大，修长的指箍住了他，指缝间挤出些皮肉，他咬牙忍疼，眼里却逆着情绪滚腾起泪水来。

又有谁晓得他对足球是有多么地热爱？热烈的情感源于多年前那个夏天在电视机里见证的精彩绝伦，C罗的帽子戏法得心应手，而他目光闪烁地紧盯着那人耀眼的身姿。如今这一切都被一场意外剥夺，而他除了忍气吞声蒙受旁人恻隐外还能做出什么实际贡献呢？

不能踢球不能在赛场上发光发热，仿佛蒙了尘的神像，在灰败中逐渐锈蚀被人遗忘，而原本存于世上的信仰终将被磨灭得体无完肤。

他还是第一次在金昇玟面前哭。泪水就这么无声地滑落，灌入早已湿透的衣领里，金昇玟松开了手替他抹泪，随后抱住了面前狼狈不堪的他。

雨更大了，整个操场低洼的地都积了厚厚一层水，空气也变得更加湿冷，金昇玟怕这样下去两人都会感冒，便揽过对方的肩膀，护他在伞下一同往宿舍的方向走去。

和楼下阿姨打了声招呼，两人一前一后地上了楼，李旻浩走在后头，猝不及防打了个喷嚏，捂着鼻子有些不好意思起来，待他们都到了宿舍门前，金昇玟掏钥匙开门，一边动作一边想起现在时间还早，洗澡的热水没那么快供应。

他低头看了看表，离来热水约莫还有半个小时的时间，可无论如何也不能让对方就这么湿着，至少要换一套衣服才行。等进了门，金昇玟走到从阳台收了干净的浴巾回来，向湿答答的李旻浩抛去，说道：“把身上的衣服脱了，擦擦身子先换套新的，等会来热水了再洗个澡。”

然后他就转过身找热水壶和水卡去了，等再回过头时，便一眼瞧见了李旻浩脱去衣物后的莹白脊背。李旻浩的肤色很白，在训练场上常年的风吹日晒也不见得他黑几个度，未暴露在艳阳下的肌肤则更甚，光滑细润得比女人还水灵，对此室友们常调侃他是“白雪公主”，他本人倒对这个称呼未有不满，还装模作样地掏起红苹果啃了一口。

男生之间的相处总有点不修边幅，一个宿舍的光膀子仅挂条大裤衩已是常态，但初来乍到那会总有段难为情的时期，要在不熟稔的人面前赤裸身体于大家而言都不是一件容易的事，而李旻浩率先在其他人面前脱下了汗湿的衣物，露出窄瘦的腰身，让正巧目睹整个过程的金昇玟下意识地紧了紧嗓子，心跳也片刻不宁起来。

那感觉很微妙，仿佛自己身处粲然庭园，眼前是一大片玫瑰花圃，微风轻拂过花蕊，飘来郁郁香气，他伸手意图抚弄那锦簇红瓣，又怕碎了这脆弱的绮丽，只能在旁默默欣赏着。现实的雪白构建了他妄想中的赤红，他躺在巨大的玫瑰色陷阱里，任由尖利的刺划破衣裳与肉肤，向外流出源源不断的血液，而与周身的玫瑰逐渐交融为一体。

此刻，这般奇异的感觉又再次在他的身体里徘徊。

“我去打点热水…”他的语气里藏着一寸卑微，当然也只有他自己知晓这股心思。

他接完热水回来，发现李旻浩抱坐着腿靠在椅背上，脖颈仰起，眼皮轻阖，嘴里哼鸣着他从未听过的旋律。金昇玟走上前轻敲了敲对方的额头，问道：“杯子在哪？给你冲点板蓝根。”

李旻浩睁开眼睛，眼里映出金昇玟渺小的倒影，他坐直身子，从抽屉里找出许久不用的陶瓷杯，拿餐巾纸擦了擦灰尘便递给了金昇玟。

金昇玟接过，用刚打的热水烫了烫杯子，又从自己的座位上找了一包没买多久的板蓝根，撕开包装把里面的颗粒送入杯中，再倒了热水进去，拿干净的勺子搅和，递回给李旻浩。

途中他碰到了对方的指尖，微热的温度再次燃起了那种奇异微妙的情感。

金昇玟深吸一口气，连忙收回手，不自然地松了松衣领。短暂的热度也让他联想到了过去两人互相抚慰的场景，李旻浩在他面前隐忍的模样，明明身体酥麻爽快，溢出的伸唤却总不尽兴，压抑着嗓音与喘息，直到最后爆发时才勉勉强强浪出势头，随后又摆出一副孤高淡定的架子。

每每这回，金昇玟总恨不得把人按在身下，径直捅入那紧致的后方，捂着对方的嘴，一边折磨他的身体一边聆听禁锢于手背之下的热烈呻吟。只是他尚未付诸实践，都会为对方一个冷漠的转身而丢了冲动的意志，仿佛刚刚发生的情事不过是他虚无缥缈的春梦。

甚至都算不上情事。

他在心底里微微叹息，越发捉摸不透自己的心思。他想，他应该是爱女人的，从小到大都是如此，会被喜欢的异性吸引，然后放低身段愿意付出一切地去追逐，最终落得个两手空空的下场。追逐他的人同样也是如此吧，所以这么一想，他倒觉得心里平衡了些。

李旻浩则是个矛盾的意外。金昇玟不能用纯粹的恋慕亦或是纯粹的欲望去看待自己和对方的关系，又或者，两人的状态于身心都仍未成熟的他们而言过于超前，他们都没办法从现有的知识储备当中找到合适的外延与内涵去定义这段诡异的情感。

他喜欢李旻浩吗？他不确定，但是，他又那么地贪恋对方的身体和温度。

他看着李旻浩一口一口地把杯中的药饮尽，又低头看了看表，正好到了热水供应的时间，于是他开口道：“来热水了，赶紧去洗洗，别着凉了。”

李旻浩闻言点头，从衣柜里翻出条内裤，跶拉着拖鞋进了浴室。没过多久，从里头传出他的呼唤声：“昇玟，你能帮我拿一下热水卡吗？”

金昇玟干脆直接拿起自己的水卡送了过去。浴室的门是关紧的，他先礼貌地敲了敲门，过了几秒，转动门把的声音响起，门被拉开条缝，一只白皙的手从里头伸出，却没有接过他递来的卡，而是握住他的手腕把他拉进了逼仄的浴室里。

霎时间，两人四目相对。

04

对方的躯体在浴室内昏黄暗郁的灯光下蒙上了层神秘，金昇玟隔着这么近的距离都难以捕捉蛰藏在神秘之下的意图，可有些东西是藏不起来的，比如对方眼眸里的氤氲水汽，双颊上的暧昧红晕，攀附耳尖的可疑色泽。

金昇玟承认他疯了。顿时化为失去理智的困兽，冲破牢笼扑向唾手可得的猎物。

尝及嘴唇的第一感觉妙极，金昇玟近乎撕咬地索取对方的唇瓣，再把舌头探入那迷人的口腔里，潮湿的触感舔弄味蕾，他却不觉得恶心，反像品到了甘醇的美酒，热辣的醉意混沌了大脑，只凭本能地想要探寻更多。

温热的水花打在交缠的两人身上，金昇玟胡乱地褪去衣物，他们赤裸相对，试图从对方的眼中望见更深更浓的情欲。

彼此的心思或许早就被对方看穿了。

李旻浩搭上金昇玟的肩膀，搂着对方的脖子再一次热烈亲吻，他就像一颗熟透的荔枝，被对方剥去刺手外壳后露出白嫩多汁的果肉，紧接着下一秒就要被咬进嘴里、吞之入腹。

甜腻在牙齿间上下翻腾，白肉被毫不留情地舔舐、啃咬，从咬碎的缝隙间爆出粘稠的汁水，染上食客蠢蠢欲动的嘴唇。

那是他们真正意义上的第一次，十分难忘、热切、又莫名悲哀的第一次。

更进一层的亲热关系，反倒更加确定了两人的炮友性质，正欲喷薄而出的情感则被这一关系抿去了踪迹，慢慢淡离了两人的内心。李旻浩和金昇玟都心知肚明，把不正当关系发展成正当的，于彼此而言都是禁忌，都是罪恶。这并不是什么两情相悦就能简单解决的问题，其本身涵盖了诸多复杂多变的因素。

比方说，家庭。

又比方说，性向。

李旻浩与金昇玟相处多年，虽除谈恋爱外样样都和对方一起干过，但无数偶然发现的细节无不在提醒着他：金昇玟还是喜欢女性的。

高一时候金昇玟暗恋学校的学生会长，此人物样貌出众御姐，举手投足间带着一种大家闺秀的风范，家境优渥，成绩拔尖，可谓人生赢家。会长深受老师的喜爱与同学的仰慕，金昇玟便是她广大拥趸的其中之一。

那时的金昇玟还未完全长开，身高五官不及现在，却仍能称得上帅气，这样的外型条件赋予了他比较大的自信，自认为能在众多竞争者中脱颖而出，而赢得心上人的垂青。

后来他得知会长要赴美留学，便第一时间找到机会告白，不料会长只给予了他一个无奈的笑容，接着对他用惯常公式化的口吻道：“我不在了，希望你能好好带领下一批人。”

其实就是变相拒绝了他，以她委婉的方式，顺便向他托付了重要的使命。

你若用肯定句式去表述某些事物，那可能会有各种各样的说法，而若用否定句式去表达观点，则直截了当地阐明了意图。

因为就是“没有”，就是“不想”，就是“不要”，就是“不喜欢”。

而会长的让步无疑是在给他台阶下，虽保住了彼此的情分与面子，又让他陷入各式各样的猜疑中，最后他只能可悲地得出结论：对方就是不喜欢他，仅此而已，不需要别的什么原因，不喜欢这件事就足以成为拒绝一个人最必要最充分的理由。

在那之后，就算金昇玟找上李旻浩吐苦水，两人发展成见不得人的关系，李旻浩还是能注意到，金昇玟总是会无缘无故地被某种女性吸引。

如已赴他国留学的学生会长那般，强势、高贵、又美丽的女性。

而自己与那样的女人相比，简直逊色至极。

所以每当金昇玟交往那样的女朋友时，他也只能在旁默默观望，像个从未与之有过交集的看客，歇下脚步后又匆匆离去。

05

每逢团建，到场的人总能分成三类：第一类是总能和其他人打成一片的社交爱好者，第二类是忠于小团体交流的轻微不合群人士，第三类则是低头玩手机自娱自乐的回避型社恐。

金昇玟和李旻浩表面上都属于第一类人士，实则各怀鬼胎。在这个人际交往被看得无比重要的时代，就算有多么不情愿，也还是得应付好与他人的关系，就算日后可能再无交集，至少也得维持彼此之间的微妙平衡，不要让一时冲动的争执影响之后的日常生活。

所以某种程度上，金昇玟是很佩服李旻浩的。

李旻浩往往来者不拒，又能很自如地撇清与他人的关系，朋友就停留在朋友的层面，前度就活该成为前度。而他这个炮友，除了和他上床之外又能强求些什么呢？

所以他在社团聚会上看到李旻浩周围簇拥着各色男女之时，他就莫名来气。

没来由的怒火，再次点燃引爆理智的信子，他离蓄势待发就差那么一步之遥。真奇怪啊，明明他周边也有着各种各样的人，但他就是看不惯李旻浩受众星捧月般高高在上的姿态，他想上前把对方拉下神坛，拖入水中，接着再把对方捞出来肆意侵犯，好让对方彻底摈弃神性，狼狈不堪地沦为他的俘虏。

金昇玟怀疑内心里住着第二个自己，代表着他黑暗变态的一面，每次只要扯上和李旻浩有关的事，那一面总能不着痕迹地暴露出来，并战胜他的第一人格。

所以等众人都散了，金昇玟跟在李旻浩后头，二话不说地便把人捞上自己的车，直接开去了附近的酒店。

李旻浩对金昇玟突然的举止感到不满又有些害怕，他隐约察觉了对方眼里的气焰，却摸不清这火星源于何物。

如果是因为，方才他故意在对方面前表现出一副来者不拒的样子，那这是不是说明他作战成功了呢？

他成功把枪口对准了金昇玟，成功扣下扳机，成功让对方受了伤，接着被对方反噬……可大脑还来不及继续思考，他就被扔在床上扣住了手腕，下身的裤子被无情地剥去，身上的恶魔舔弄着他的耳廓，手指隔着棉布料揉弄他的那处，逼得他发出断断续续的破碎呻吟。

前戏没到位金昇玟就挺了进来，痛得李旻浩大骂了一声粗口，又被对方捂着嘴给堵了回去，金昇玟把两根手指伸入他的口中，模仿接吻地肆意搅动他的舌，唾液来不及吞回去，顺着指缝滑下来滴到了床单上，渗出了淫靡的痕迹。

同时承受着后面的撞击和前面的折磨，李旻浩却体会到了不同寻常的异样快感，骨子里那股受虐的性情一下子被激发了出来，使他浑身止不住地痉挛，喉中溢出几声尖叫后便跟泄了气的皮球一样瘫倒在床上，眼角流出一汩晶莹泪水，模样我见犹怜极了，看得金昇玟突然就软了心，动作也变得温柔不少。

如果是这样……如果是这样的话……那我能理解为是他吃醋了吗？

他恍然回想起刚才这么做的原因——金昇玟的目光一直停留在那位不远处的lady身上。

他从对方憧憬的双眸中尝到了嫉妒的滋味。

06

那晚过后，两人的关系明显变了质。

如果说之前都是量的累积，那此次便是质的异变。次日李旻浩虽迷迷糊糊了一天，却一直在思考这个问题——他和金昇玟有可能发展成情侣关系吗？

其实这个问题的矛头早在他们高中毕业时就出现了。那年高考成绩出来，两人成绩意外地接近，再加之彼此的羁绊，他们遂约定报同一个大学，有可能的话，选择同一个专业。

因为都以为会顺理成章地在一起，所以干脆就把后路也铺好。

那年暑假漫长，三个多月的时间，两人一起去了海边，在度假小屋内纵情狂欢。啤酒罐堆了满地，电视里正放着中超联赛的直播，李旻浩趴在金昇玟肩头，心情随赛况起起伏伏，一会欢呼雀跃，一会失落消沉，无论支持队伍进球与否都会拿起酒罐子嘬一口，情绪与酒精齐齐下肚，仿佛又让他回到之前待在球队训练比赛的时候。

夜半时分李旻浩喝醉了，窝在金昇玟怀里撒起了酒疯，又哭又闹嘴里吐着含混不清的语句，惹得金昇玟哭笑不得，一下一下拍他的脊背安抚着，等他慢慢静了下来，金昇玟以为他睡着了，想把人直接抱到床上，却被人一把揽住脖子舔吻。

“昇玟……昇玟……不要走……”怀里的人儿嗫嚅着，似懵懵懂懂呱呱坠地的胎儿，贪婪地吸吮着那并不存在的乳汁，金昇玟沉下眼，把人抱得更紧了，在他耳边轻轻道：“放心，我不会走的……”

自从认识李旻浩之后，他真的从未走远过。

可惜对方几乎没有留予过陪伴的机会。

总是在他接近之后又向旁退去，于是源源不断的追逐慢慢便失去了原本的意义。

小屋内温馨的余韵还未消退，倒是被李旻浩他本人亲手扑灭了。海边之旅的几日后，金昇玟在街上又再次遇见了李旻浩，那人身旁难得多了个跟班，也不懂究竟是何人，竟然贴的离李旻浩那么近。金昇玟本能地握紧了拳头，甚至忘了应该愉快抛出的招呼。

“啊，是昇玟啊？给你介绍一下，这是我的男朋友。”李旻浩面露微笑，语气轻快，末尾的那串名字却没有飘进金昇玟的耳朵里。

他对这个莫名其妙的第三者姓甚名谁根本不感兴趣。

只记得之后他守在李旻浩家门口等了许久，直到望见那倩影，便冲上前一把牢牢按住对方，把人堵在墙上一通乱吻。

甚至当场办了那事。李旻浩哭着喊疼，后方撕裂，赤红的血液溅出，顺着大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，诡异又美丽，他渐渐没了声息，像块残破的布，被身上的人反复搓捏蹂躏，待金昇玟反应过来时，李旻浩脸上的泪痕都干了，气若游丝，后方的血液止不住地往下流淌。

“不……不……”金昇玟清醒过来，开始猛力地扯着自己的头发。

李旻浩在医院昏迷了整整两天，与此同时后方伤口感染高烧不退，把两家人都急坏了，顾不得其他事务不停地在医院跑进跑出。金昇玟一直守在床边，由于长时间的照看与不规律的进食而变得越发憔悴，人也跟着病床上的患者瘦了一圈。

“别接近我儿子了，离他远点好吗？求求你了……”

李旻浩的父母互相搀扶，在他面前一字一句地说着，无奈、愤怒、痛苦与不甘的神情定格在他们的脸上，于金昇玟而言成了无形的烙印，每每回想起胸口必然钻心地疼痛。

他做不到啊……要他如何轻易割舍这么一个特别又独一无二的存在？

所以他开始了自我麻痹。一遍遍用虚伪的善良与喜好催眠自己，李旻浩不是你该碰的人。

哪怕他的确碰触过，也伤害过。

所以金昇玟开始了一轮又一轮的表演，哪怕台下观众仅李旻浩一人，他也会在聚光灯的照耀下奋力演完这场自导自演的戏剧。

演出往往还需要其他演员配合，于是他不断物色新的对象，试图在李旻浩面前混淆视听。李旻浩的确被他骗得晕头转向，同时他也可悲地发现——

他骗不了自己。他无法让自己去相信那些败絮其中的谎言，更无法让自己舍弃这段顽固不化的情念。

他变成了无法触及所爱的同性恋，只能远远望着牵他步入陷阱的红玫瑰。

07

质变未必会往好的方向发展。过去也是，现在也是，未来也是。

也不知是谁先开的头，两个人都有意无意地掐断了本连接在一起的生命线，硬是把好不容易混在一起的缘分再次撕得粉碎。

李旻浩本希望金昇玟能随着时间推移而慢慢回归原本的生活、交往喜欢的女人、工作后结婚生子，而他这个旧情人继续做对方的朋友，对方难过痛苦之时他还能借个肩膀给他依靠。

所以他才那么用心良苦，试图用对他人的虚情假意逃避金昇玟越发热烈的追逐。

可是，如若这段危险关系暴露于人群当中，他又该如何向旁人解释这段羞耻难堪的过往呢？

说不定到时他连解释的权利都没有，就会被驱逐出与金昇玟有关的圈子了吧？与其落得那样的下场，不如早日让这段关系划上休止符为妙。

曾经的他们年少无知，还没有那么多来自外界来自社会的压力。而如今即将沦为社畜，便逐步看清了现状，他们不可能义无反顾地相爱，那样的行为于双方都太过自私了。

他们尚未有足够的能力去承担这份自私的后果与责任。

所以，干脆让这质变帮他们处理掉这段过往。

“金昇玟，我觉得我们还是不要再这样了。”

苍白，又无力，却让质变产生，又终结于此。

08

来年开春，两人阴阳差错地共赴同一城市实习，仿佛被命运玩弄，明明简历投的是不同的公司，却又巧合地在同一座城相遇。李旻浩头发长了，遮住了些眉眼，金昇玟刚想伸手撩起那微长的发，后又意识到，啊，自己已经和他没关系了。

这种亲密的举动，还是不要做了吧。

“怎么感觉你像寄生虫一样，我走到哪你就跟到哪？”李旻浩捧着咖啡调侃对方，语气和神态就像在和正常朋友聊天那般轻松自如，这反而让金昇玟有点受伤。

“互联网公司不都在这几个一线城市分布吗，所以有很大概率会在同一个城市。”

金昇玟这么回他，又忆起几个月前物色实习公司那会，先是凭兴趣与志向做了选择，后又依着私心去揣度，李旻浩会选择在哪个城市工作呢？

这当然不是他想复合，更何况两人从未开始过，他不过就是觉得，能与对方共处同一个城市，共同呼吸同种空气，能让他安心。

就算不似之前那样黏在一起了，他还是希望那朵玫瑰能在自己的视野中远远盛放。这种私心是脆弱的，又是病态的，却烙着他刻骨铭心的真挚。

就像寄生虫那般暗暗潜入宿主的体内，落地生根。

“呐，你周末有空吗？”

“嗯？”金昇玟以为自己听错了。

“我还没在这城市里好好游玩过一轮呢，既然有你这个熟人在，要不周末一起去浪吧？”

接着李旻浩露出了一个顽皮的笑容，“不过事先说好，不陪床哈。”

金昇玟闻言嗤笑一声，抬起手揉了揉对方的脑袋。

嘛，至少，顽固的不止他一人。

—完—


End file.
